One Wish
by hey-sass-butt
Summary: If you could wish for one thing, guaranteed that it would come true, what would you wish for? Sirius/Remus. Marauder Era. Very fluffy, not really any conflict.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hiiii. So, I wrote this like freshman year or something (that was like 3 years ago) so don't hate me if it sucks. Back then, I only shipped Sirimus, and I shipped it hardcore.**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

Chapter 1: If You Could Have One Wish…

_ "All right. Remus, your turn," James said as he sat back down on the floor of the 4__th__ year boys' dormitory._

_ "Truth," Remus said, deciding to play it safe. After all, they already knew he was a werewolf, they already knew he was gay, what else was there to hide?_

_ "Hmm," James tapped his chin dramatically while thought. "All right, here's an interesting one. If you could have one wish, any wish that was guaranteed to come true, what would it be?"_

Remus rolled his eyes as he thought about the question from way back when. Two years had passed since they had played that game of truth or dare. Back then, his answer would have been simple. And it had been simple. Remus had merely shrugged and said that he'd wish to not be a gay werewolf. He hadn't even had to think about it- after all, taking away the two things that made him an outcast would make his life a lot easier. He had to admit, being gay didn't really matter, but why not just make himself completely normal? But a lot had changed in two years.

For one thing, the Marauders had found out that Sirius Black was not, although it may seem like he was, straight. Well, that's not true, Remus amended. Sirius Black just wasn't _completely_ straight. After all, he was the Hogwarts heartthrob. How could he _not_ use the fact that girls were falling over for him to his advantage? That was probably the worst part. Sirius knew he was handsome. And he didn't let it go to waste. However, he had used it much more than any of the Marauders could have expected.

One day, during Christmas Break of their 5th year, Remus had been wandering around the corridors. He had been passing a broom closet when he heard noises from inside. Remus stopped and felt the Marauder side of him rising to the surface. He'd cast a quick Disillusionment Charm on himself and moved to the other side of the corridor. He'd pointed his wand at the door, which flew open. An incredibly handsome boy had tumbled out and landed on his back with another boy, slightly less handsome, landing on top of him. Both of them had had ruffled hair and rumpled shirts. The lesser handsome of the two had even managed to unbutton a few of the other boy's top buttons. The two had started laughing. Remus had been shocked to find two boys tumble out of the closet- literally. Then Remus had taken a better look. His eyes had nearly popped out of his head as he realized the incredibly handsome boy was none other than Sirius.

Remus had backed quietly down the next corridor, removing the charm once he was out of sight. He'd sunk down to the floor, leaning against the wall, with his head in his hands and his elbows on his knees. He'd been so confused. Part of him was ecstatic to find out that Sirius Black wasn't just interested in girls. Another part of him was terribly jealous to find that the boy Sirius had been snogging hadn't been him. Remus had known since 3rd year he was gay. He'd known because he'd had a crush on Sirius. And in the two years that had passed, he still had a crush on Sirius.

Thankfully, all four Marauders were staying at Hogwarts that Christmas. Remus had told James and Peter what he saw, and all three had confronted Sirius the second he'd set foot in their dorms. When they told him what Remus had seen, Sirius had just thrown back his head and barked in laughter.

"Well of course," he had said, with wide and (deceivingly) innocent eyes that barely hid his laughter. "You can't expect me to discriminate against the fine gentlemen of Hogwarts, can you?" And, still laughing, he had casually walked to the bathroom to take a shower before bed.

Remus smiled slightly to himself as he remembered the nonchalant way Sirius had accepted that they knew he was bisexual. The biggest problem about Sirius knowing he was so bloody gorgeous _and_ bisexual was that basically _everyone_ was falling over him, and he would snog anything with a pair of legs. He could get anyone he wanted, and he did. So why would he ever want Remus?

Suddenly, Remus felt an arm being thrown over his shoulders, and he was brought out of his memories with a bump. Remus didn't even need to turn to know who had assaulted his personal space. His racing pulse, the intoxicating cologne he could smell, the muscles he could feel of the arm slung over his shoulders, and the fact that it was his personal space that had been assaulted said it all.

"Hello, Padfoot," Remus turned to Sirius with a smile.

"Hey, Moony! Watcha thinking about?"

"Who says I was thinking about anything?" Remus raised an eyebrow.

"Well," Sirius began without hesitating, "when you think you completely zone out the rest of the world. I'd been trying to talk to you for five minutes before you finally snapped out of it. Also, you run your fingers through your hair when whatever you're thinking about bothers you. It's really adorable, actually."

Remus just rolled his eyes. "I was thinking about that game of truth or dare we played in Fourth Year," Remus answered Sirius' question. "Specifically that question James asked me. You remember which one?"

Sirius nodded. "You said you'd wish to not, er, have your furry little problem right off the bat. You didn't even have to think about it. So why are you thinking about it now?"

Remus just sighed. "I'm wondering if I made the right wish is all. I think if you asked me that question today, I'd wish to not have met you," Remus joked.

"But, Moony, think about what that would do! There'd be no one for me to swoon over," he pretended to faint dramatically into Remus' arms as he spoke. "Would you really change it, though?" Sirius asked, now genuinely curious.

"I dunno," Remus shrugged. "What would you wish for?"

"A different family," Sirius said immediately. "I'd wish for a family like the Potters. A family that wasn't bigoted and prejudiced with superiority-complexes. I'd wish for a family that didn't make me afraid of myself, afraid of what I might become if I'm not careful. A family that doesn't make me hate who I am and were I come from. I'd wish to not be a Black."

Remus could feel his heart melting. Sirius never opened like that. Not even to James. He pulled Sirius into a bone-crushing hug.

"I wouldn't have you any other way, Padfoot," Remus said, face buried in Sirius' neck. Sirius hugged him back tightly. Remus, realizing that this hug was lasting much longer than what was considered okay for 'just friends,' let go and blushed.

"Thanks, Moony," Sirius said seriously (Remus cringed at the old, over-used joke). "That means a lot to me."

The two made their way back to the common room to get ready for bed. As Remus climbed into bed and pulled the scarlet curtains that hung around his bed shut, he considered Sirius' question. _Would I really change it?_

Remus sighed to himself. Yes, he would change it. He would have changed 5th year- especially the Incident. He'd forgiven Sirius, after months of the black-haired boy being shunned from the Marauders. He almost wished he hadn't forgiven Sirius. But he knew that Sirius knew what he'd done was wrong, and had been truly sorry. Sirius had stopped eating, stopped going to Quidditch practice, stopped being mischievous, and had thrown himself into his studies. Every night when the four boys would go to sleep, Sirius would apologize to Remus, Remus would ignore him, and then Remus would fall asleep to the sounds of Sirius crying himself to sleep. Sirius had just stopped being Sirius, and it killed Remus.

The part that had hurt the most was that Sirius didn't even stop to think about what it might do to Remus. All four Marauders loved each other more than the world, but the Incident made Remus wonder if Sirius loved him at all, whether platonically or not. He'd wish for Sirius to love him. He knew it was petty, but he couldn't help himself.

Remus sighed again and rolled over in bed. He fell into a uneasy sleep filled with nightmares of howling wolves, pale heads curtained with greasy hair and terror on their faces, and Sirius' look of pain as he realized what he had done. He woke up to hear his curtains being pulled open, and felt his bed dip at the foot where a body sat down.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Nightmares

"Are you all right?" Sirius asked as he sat down on the foot of Remus' bed. "It sounded like you were having a nightmare."

"Yeah, I'm fine," Remus said with a smile, Sirius' presence shaking off the ghost of his nightmare. Sirius patted him on the shoulder with a smile and started to get up to back to his own bed.

"Wait!" Remus said, grabbing at Sirius' bare arm- the boy only ever wore boxers to bed. "Don't go. Please. The nightmare- it'll come back. Please." Remus sounded close to tears. Sirius sat back down.

"Of course I'll stay. Budge up, then." Remus moved over and Sirius slid under the covers next to him. The bed was a little small for two sixteen-year-old boys, so Sirius scooted flush up next to Remus, wrapping his arm around Remus to save space. He could feel Remus' heart pick up pace slightly under his palm, but said nothing, assuming Remus would say so if he felt uncomfortable. He lay quietly waiting for Remus to speak up. However, Remus said nothing, so Sirius closed his eyes with a smile and fell into a deep sleep. Next to him, Remus too fell asleep to sweet dreams of entrancing grey eyes and strong warm arms.

Remus was the first of the Marauders to wake, just as he was every morning. For a moment he was confused as to why Sirius was laying next to him in his boxers before memories of the night before came flooding back. He blushed slightly and smiled, reveling in the feel of Sirius' arms wrapped around him. Then he sighed, knowing good things can only last so long, and proceeded to get up and ready for school.

When he came back into the room after showering, the other three boys were up. He went to his bed and got dressed, pulling his curtains shut as usual. When he emerged, completely dressed and ready to go, Sirius was coming out of the bathroom after taking his shower. Remus stared as Sirius walked by, towel wrapped around his waist, water still slowly dripping down his muscled arms and chest. He was practically drooling.

Sirius looked up and saw Remus staring. "Like what you see?" he joked, striking a pose playfully. Remus just blushed and muttered something about breakfast before hastily gathering his school things and leaving the room almost at a run. James and Peter gave Sirius a _what-was-that?_ look, to which Sirius just shrugged, giving them a baffled look back.

By the time the three other Marauders had arrived at the Great Hall for breakfast, Remus was finishing off a bowl of porridge and had returned to normal. Sirius walked up and sat down next to Remus. The Gryffindors sitting nearest to them all went silent. Remus dropped his spoon with a clatter, and turned in his seat to stare at Sirius, breakfast forgotten. James and Peter still stood standing, looking at Sirius with wide eyes.

"What?" Sirius asked, slightly annoyed that everyone was staring. He was met by shocked silence. Eventually, Peter spoke up.

"It's just that… well, you never sit there." It was true. Every day, Remus and Peter sat on one side of the table, and Sirius and James sat across from them. It had been like this since the day they got Sorted.

"So what?" Sirius sounded peeved, but also a little defensive. "I want to sit here today."

James stared at Sirius, brow furrowed, head tilted slightly to the side. Sirius stared back at James, chin up and jaw set defiantly, but it seemed like there was something else in his eyes- almost like he and James were having some sort of silent conversation. After a few moments of this, James shrugged and walked around to the other side of the table. Peter followed James' lead, and Remus felt Sirius' body relax next to him. By then, the entire Gryffindor table had gone silent to watch the scene play out, but now they were all whispering excitedly to each other about this strange change. The Marauders may be mischievous and chaotic, and unpredictable as far as what prank they would pull next, but the group still had their routine. For something like this to be changed was unheard of. The only other time something like this had happened was back in the Incident in 5th year, which no one really knew much about, but still didn't like to think of.

Sirius piled sausages onto his plate and dug in as usual. Peter was far too distracted by the food to worry much further about what had just happened. James ate calmly and quietly, still seeming to be going over the silent exchange between him and Sirius, but otherwise at ease with the situation. Remus picked up his spoon again to finish his breakfast, but his brow was wrinkled as he thought about what had just occurred. He glanced down at his watch out of habit and sighed. It was almost time for class; he'd have to figure it out later. He got up from the bench and picked up his bag, heading down to the dungeons with the other Marauders.

Ten minutes later, Remus was seated next to Sirius, with whom he would be working on the day's potion. This was another change. Sirius was always with James, Remus with Lily, and Peter with Lily's friend Alice as his reluctant partner. Today, however, Sirius was with Remus, Lily with Alice, and James with Peter- Lily had pulled her wand out threateningly when James so much as took a step towards her to ask if she would be his partner. Remus felt bad for James, but not as bad as he felt for Sirius. While Peter was bad at Potions, Remus was completely abysmal. He would read the instructions carefully, doing exactly what the textbook would say, and yet he would invariably destroy the potion somehow. The only thing keeping him from blowing up his cauldron every lesson was Lily's extraordinary Potion's skills. Of course, James and Sirius blew up cauldrons at least once a month, but they did it to cause pandemonium- Remus, on the other hand, never meant to.

Luckily for Remus, though, Sirius was also fairly good at Potions. He was probably third in the class, after Snape and Lily. Remus watched as Sirius pushed his hair back away from his eyes, bending over the textbook to read the instructions. He told Remus what to do smoothly and efficiently. They were finished with their Hiccupping Solution before any one else in the class, and had done a very good job, too, which was a first for Remus. Usually, Lily took over and Remus just sat there, passing her ingredients as she asked for them. Sirius, on the other hand, had shown Remus what to do, letting him really contribute. Not that Remus was ungrateful towards Lily- it was really safer for all parties if Remus just sat to the side. However, it was nice to have someone show so much faith in him. When Slughorn performed one of his usual sweeps through the classroom, he stared at Remus' and Sirius' cauldron in shock. He had mumbled a quick word of congratulations for a job well done, and then continued on to the next cauldron. Remus had just smiled proudly.

"See?" Sirius whispered in his ear. "I knew you could do it." Remus couldn't help but shiver as he felt Sirius' breath on his neck.

James didn't miss this small exchange. He ran his fingers through his hair as he considered what he had seen in Sirius' eyes at breakfast. It had almost looked like Sirius was pleading with him to understand something. James just couldn't figure out what it was that he was supposed to understand. It was obvious Remus was the key- the key to what was the question. James resolved to owl Sirius about it over their Christmas Break.

As it had turned out, James hadn't needed to owl Sirius about it after all. Three days into break, Sirius had shown up on James' doorstep with his trunk in hand.

"I'm done with them," was all James ever got out of him. The Potters welcomed Sirius into their home, brushing aside his apologies for imposing and intruding on them. James' parents knew that Sirius and James were practically brothers, and they got their guest room set up immediately for Sirius. When Sirius mentioned something about getting a room at the Leaky Cauldron the next day, they just smacked him upside the head playfully.

"Nonsense," Mrs. Potter said, her hazel eyes twinkling merrily much like her sons. "You'll be staying here until break is over, and then going back to school with Jamie," she said, ignoring when James rolled his eyes at the silly nickname. "Then, if you want to spend Easter Break away from school, you'll come here again with Jamie and we'll put you back in our spare bedroom. Same goes for Summer Holidays."

Sirius had hugged her with tears in his eyes and thank you's on his tongue. Mrs. Potter just hugged him back, kissed him on the cheek, and sent him off to bed. When the boys returned to school, Sirius told Remus that he had left his family.

"My wish came true," Sirius said, somewhat excitedly. "Maybe yours will, too."

Remus had just looked at Sirius' smile and hoped that he was right.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Easter Break

Remus woke up next to Sirius again. Ever since the first nightmare, Sirius had slept in his bed. Even if he didn't start out there, he'd always end up there. Whenever Sirius started the night in his own bed, the nightmares came back. It was always the same dream, over and over. Sirius would wake up to hear Remus thrashing around in his bed, so he would slip into bed next to the amber-eyed boy. As soon as he was there, Remus' sleeping body would relax. It happened so often that Sirius began to just go to Remus' bed instead of his own when it was time for him to go to sleep. Remus never said anything about it, so Sirius assumed it was okay.

The first time Peter and James noticed, Peter had been really confused. Sirius told him shortly that Remus had nightmares and that it was really none of his business. James hadn't even asked. Remus supposed that Sirius and James had talked about it over Christmas Break.

Remus wasn't going to complain. The nightmares were horrible, and he felt incredibly warm and safe when Sirius lay down next to him and wrapped an arm around his waist. His bed also started smelling like Sirius. When he had free periods, and none of the other Marauders were around, he would lie on his bed, bury his nose in his pillow, and just breathe in deeply.

Sometimes, if he and Sirius had a free period together, Sirius would walk in and catch him. Remus would turn red, mumble some excuse about thinking about taking a quick nap, and Sirius would just raise one perfect eyebrow and flash Remus a knowing smile, making Remus turn an even darker shade of red.

Remus couldn't help but wonder if Sirius knew how he felt. If he did, he clearly didn't mind. However, Remus really hoped he didn't know. Remus wasn't so much concerned about things being awkward, but if Sirius _did_ know, then he wasn't doing anything about it. Which would mean that he didn't feel the same way.

Sometimes in class, Remus would look up to catch Sirius staring at him, head tilted to the side, exactly like James had looked that one day at breakfast. Then Sirius would know Remus saw him looking, and an easy smile would flash across his features, hiding whatever it was that had been on his mind moments before. Remus was beginning to be a little worried, but he let it go. Sirius was just a strange guy. He'd approach Remus about whatever was bothering him when he was ready.

Other than these minor details, everything was normal between the Marauders. The classes were getting tougher, but since all of them (with the exception of Peter) were extremely bright, this wasn't an issue. James and Sirius still found plenty of time to prank. Sometimes, if Remus was feeling particularly mischievous, he would help out, and his pranks were usually the best. They were well planned, extremely chaotic, and were basically untraceable back to the Marauders. Unfortunately, the teachers still always knew who it was. But since Remus was so clever, he never got caught. And when Sirius and James would try to throw him under the bus, no one would ever believe them; after all, it was James and Sirius speaking. Remus would just give them an impish smirk as they got assigned detention after detention. James and Sirius, of course, always took the detentions good-naturedly.

James was also still trying to get Lily to go out with him. And he was, of course, failing miserably. Unfortunately for James, Lily knew a fair amount of curses, and had very good aim. Remus made a mental note to congratulate Lily on her latest curse; the tentacles James had instead of arms were very amusing.

All was as it should be amongst the Marauders. Sirius continued to sit next to Remus, and they were always partners in Potions now, but the rest of the school had just chalked it up to the Marauders liking to mix things up a bit.

It was already almost Easter Break. Remus couldn't help but wonder where the year had gone. The fifth years were already studying feverishly for their O.W.L's, and the seventh years for their N.E.W.T's. Although the sixth years did have difficult exams coming up, they were enjoying the fact that they had this year to relax.

When the list came around as to who was staying at Hogwarts for Easter, Remus signed his name as usual; surprisingly, so did Sirius. James and Peter would be going home for break like always, but Remus had assumed Sirius would want to go back to the Potters' with James.

When Remus asked him about, Sirius had just replied, "There's a full moon over Easter. I don't want you to be alone for it." Remus, although touched, assured Sirius that he would be fine, and that he'd been on his own for ten years before the Marauders became Animagi for him. Sirius, however, refused to take no for an answer. Remus was secretly pleased that Sirius was staying; he hadn't been looking forward to the first full moon by himself in 2 years. Having Sirius all to himself didn't hurt either.

The full moon fell on the night before Easter. When he woke up in the hospital next day, he was shocked and slightly hurt to find that Sirius wasn't sitting in the chair next to the bed waiting for him like he usually was. As soon as Madam Pomfrey noticed he was awake, she bustled over and began giving him is standard check-up that came with full moons. She deemed him well enough to go, which was a happy surprise; Remus was usually forced to stay a full day in the hospital wing. On his way out, Madam Pomfrey stopped him at the door. She handed him a small package of Chocolate Frogs from his parents, a box of Bertie Bott's from Lily, a tin full of fudge from Peter, a package of Easter eggs from the Potters, and a bar of Honeyduke's finest from Sirius. Then, on top, there was a card with no name on it.

"Who's this from?" he asked confusedly. He knew of no one else who would send gifts to him.

"I've no idea," Madam Pomfrey replied. "It was sitting on top of your gifts when I brought you in this morning."

Remus thanked her and walked out of the hospital wing, deep in thought. He couldn't figure out who would give him the card, or what was inside it. He arrived at the common room and walked up the stairs to the dormitory, expecting to find Sirius asleep after a long night. The room was completely empty.

"That's strange," Remus muttered to himself. He dropped his presents on his bed, taking the card from the top of the pile. He opened it cautiously, expecting something to pop out as a trick from James or Sirius. After a few seconds, when nothing had exploded yet, Remus reached into the envelope and pulled out a single piece of parchment with a picture attached to it. The picture was of him and the other Marauders, all laughing and waving under their favorite beech tree. He smiled fondly at the old memory, and then glanced back at the card to read what it said.

_I'm sure you're wondering why I wasn't in the hospital wing this morning when you woke up. I was setting up for today. I thought you'd enjoy something different this Easter, so I'd like to welcome you to Sirius Black's Easter Egg Hunt. I've placed Easter Eggs all over the school at specific places; each egg will have a clue attached that will lead you to the next egg. To keep you interested, I have a special surprise for you at the end of the hunt. The eggs will only appear once the previous egg has been found, so don't try to be clever and just skip to the end- no cheating allowed! Your first clue is the picture. Good luck!_

Remus smiled and got up, heading out of Gryffindor Tower and down to the Marauders' tree. When he got there, he found a bright red Easter egg with a scarlet lion on it. He opened it up to find a large piece of toffee. He sucked on it happily as he read the next clue.

_Congratulations! You have found Clue Number Two. This time, I have a poem for you._

_From up here you can see me,_

_But I don't mean my face._

_I'm always shining brightly,_

_You need only find the place._

_Good luck!_

Remus laughed affectionately at the poem. He headed back into the castle, the Astronomy Tower as his goal. Leave it to Sirius to bring up the star that was his namesake. When they were younger, the two of them would sometimes sneak out and go up to the Astronomy Tower to look at the stars. Sirius would always point out "his star" excitedly. It was on one of these nights that Remus realized he'd had a crush on Sirius.

"Look, Remus!" Sirius had said eagerly. "There I am!" Remus had just laughed. Then, Sirius had become strangely sober. "I'll always be there, up in the sky, watching over you and the rest of the Marauders. I'll always be there to protect you. You guys are the closest thing I've got to a family." Sirius had been so sincere in that moment, and it had made Remus melt.

Remus was shaken out of these memories when he arrived at the top of the tower, slightly out of breath. He saw a midnight blue egg with little dots of white all over it. Realizing it to be the night sky with twinkling stars, he smiled widely to himself. He opened the egg and a clue popped out.

_I hope you liked the toffee from the tree. Here's your next clue: You're always there to cheer me on. You've never missed a game. You're like my lucky charm, so here's one for you._

Taped to the bottom of the letter was a small bludger attached to a thin chain. Remus laughed and slid the chain around his neck, and then headed back down the stairs to go to the Quidditch pitch. He couldn't believe the amount of trouble Sirius had gone to just to make sure he had a nice Easter.

By the time he got to the Quidditch pitch, he was slightly tired and more than a little bit hungry. He saw a brightly colored egg sitting in the stands. The egg was painted sky blue and had a picture of a broomstick on it. Next to the egg was a picnic basket. Remus decided to open the egg first.

_Congratulations on finding egg number four. I figured you're tired and hungry by now, so I made this picnic just for you; it has all your favorite foods in it. You're next clue is at the bottom of the basket. Enjoy!_

Remus opened the basket eagerly. Inside, he found a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with extra peanut butter, just the way he liked it. He quickly polished it off and washed it down with a glass of pumpkin juice. There was another bar of Honeyduke's chocolate for desert. He picked up the clue as he was licking the last of the chocolate from his fingers.

_I hope you enjoyed the picnic; after all, it was made with love! You should be excited, because the next clue is your last. You'll find the next clue at a place you go to relax. Here's a helpful hint; a pretty young mermaid is keeping watch over it for you. Good luck!_

Remus had to stop and think about this one. The hint about mermaids pointed to the Black Lake, but he didn't go there to unwind, and those mermaids certainly weren't pretty. The real mermaids were nothing like the images that came to mind of young pretty blondes smiling happily and flashing their fins at you. Suddenly it clicked. There was a mermaid exactly like that up at…

…the Prefect's Bathroom. He was slightly sweaty by the time he got there, for he had run all the way back in his haste to get to the end of the hunt. He found an egg, painted ocean blue with bubbles on it, a soft fluffy towel, a set of clean robes, and the bathtub filled with steaming water and foam. He opened the egg and found a small amber stone as well as his next clue.

_I hope you like the stone; it reminded me of your eyes when I saw it. I'm sure you're in a rush, but how about you relax and take this nice warm bath I've gotten ready for you? The surprise will still be there by the time you're done. Consider this while you're cleaning up:_

_A many-armed friend waves happily to you where from where your surprise waits._

_I know this clue is a bit of a challenge, but think of it as incentive to use the bath. After all you'll be here for a while figuring your clue out anyways. See you at the next clue!_

Remus frowned. Sirius was right- he was stumped on the last clue. He decided to take Sirius' advice and pulled his robes over his head. He slid into the tub, relaxing as the hot water washed over him. He contemplated the clue. He sat in the tub for over an hour, going through all the things he knew with many arms. There were the acromantulas in the forest, but something told him that wasn't it. What else had arms? There were couches, chairs, insects, and squids- Remus jumped up excitedly. The giant squid was the last clue! He hopped out of the bathtub and toweled off quickly, pulling on the fresh robes. He hurried down to the Black Lake.

By the time he arrived, the sun was setting and the stars were beginning to appear. When he got to the shores of the lake, Sirius was sitting there waiting for him.

"Hey," Sirius greeted him with a smile. "Why don't you have a seat?" he continued, patting the ground next to him. Remus sat down, looking around for his last surprise. "Don't worry," Sirius laughed, noticing Remus' search. "You'll get you're surprise soon enough. In the meantime, how about some dinner?" Sirius pulled out another picnic basket. Inside was an assortment of the most delicious foods Remus could imagine. "Help yourself to anything you like," Sirius offered with a smile.

Remus, suddenly ravenous, served himself a little of everything, and dug in. Sirius wasn't eating for a change. When Remus asked him about it, he simply commented that he wasn't hungry. Remus ate his fill, finishing off with the most delicious chocolate pudding he'd ever tasted. By the time he was done, night had descended completely. Remus shivered slightly.

"Cold?" Sirius asked. "Here." He scooted over next to Remus and put an arm around him to warm him up. He lit a small fire on the ground in front of them. "Better?" Sirius asked. Sitting in the dim firelight with Sirius' arm around him, Remus found himself heating up very quickly. He nodded, not wanting to ruin the peaceful silence. They looked up at the stars together.

"Look," Sirius said with a smile. "There I am." He pointed to his namesake. "Do you remember when I told you I'd always be there for you?" he questioned. Remus nodded again. "Well, I meant it. And I still do." There was silence for a moment. "Do you remember earlier in the year when we were talking about what wish we would make?" Sirius broke the silence. Remus nodded for a third time. "Well, I didn't tell you my whole wish. The rest of my wish is you." Remus just sat in shocked silence. He had no clue what to say. He'd dreamed that this would happen for three years. "And don't try and tell me you don't feel the same way," Sirius went on. "I've seen the way you look at me. I've caught you smelling the pillow after I've slept there." Remus could hear the smile and tenderness in Sirius' voice.

Sirius removed his arm from Remus' shoulders, turning so they were facing each other. "I never told you why I finally left Grimmauld Place. On the night before Christmas Eve, I came out to my parents. I figured it would be the perfect way to piss them off for the holidays," he said bitterly, looking down into the fire broodingly. "It didn't even faze them. They said that so long as I picked a nice pureblood girl in the end, I could be as much of a bastard teenager as I wanted to. The way they said it made something snap inside of me. I couldn't believe they still thought I was going to be the perfect little heir and marry whoever they decided was a good bride for me. I began screaming at them. I told them that that was too bad for them, because I'd already decided, and I had decided on a half-blood werewolf, and a male one at that. I told them that the only reason I'd stayed at that bloody prison for so long was because of Regulus. That's when Regulus chose where his loyalties lay. He started yelling at me, asking how I could do this to our family. He was accusing me of tearing us apart, and all because I went and fell in love with disgusting half-breed. I lost it. I went upstairs, packed my bags, and left. On my way out, I saw my mother blasting my name off of the family tree." Sirius looked back at up Remus, who had tears in his eyes. "It was all because of you. Don't apologize," he added, cutting Remus off as he opened his mouth to do just that. "I'm glad I did it and I would do it again. You're ten times better than they are, and then some."

Remus opened his mouth once more. "Sirius, I—" He was cut off by Sirius' lips being pressed against his. He felt his bones turn to jelly as Sirius deepened the kiss. Sirius moved down to kiss Remus' neck. "I told you not to apologize," he growled in Remus' ear, sending shivers down Remus' spine. Remus grabbed his chin and pulled it down, pressing his lips against Sirius' urgently. They stopped only when the need to breathe was over powering. Remus moved over to lean against Sirius.

"I wasn't going to apologize," he said breathlessly. "I was going to thank you. Today has been the best day of my entire life, and it's all because of you." He leaned in and kissed Sirius lightly. He then snuggled up close next to Sirius and closed his eyes, quickly falling asleep to the sound of the crackling fire and the steady beat of Sirius' heart.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Wish Come True

Remus woke up in his bed with Sirius next to him as usual. He could only assume that Sirius had moved him back here after he asleep by the lake in Sirius' arms. He smiled widely at the memory. He turned over so he was facing Sirius. Remus stared at his relaxed face, completely at peace in his sleep. His dark hair fell over his eyes, and his lips were parted slightly, revealing a row of perfect teeth. Sirius was only in his boxers as was customary. Remus let his eyes wander hungrily down Sirius' toned body, enjoying the fact that he could do so without raising odd questions.

After a few minutes of this, Remus shifted forward to kiss Sirius lightly. "Morning, Sleeping Beauty," he chuckled when Sirius opened one eye drowsily. Sirius leaned up to kiss Remus again. "I could get used to waking up like that," Sirius chuckled as he pulled away.

Remus sat up, hugging his knees close to his chest and resting his chin on them, as he did whenever something was worrying him. "Hey, Sirius?" he began hesitantly. "What is this? Because I don't want to be just another notch in your bed post."

Sirius just shook his head firmly. "Don't worry. It's not like that. I've wanted this for far too long, longer than you could imagine."

It was Remus' turn to chuckle. "Trust me, I can imagine. I bet I've wanted this longer than you have," he said with a slightly smug smile.

"Oh really?" Sirius raised an eyebrow. "We'll just have to see about that. I'll try and guess. Have you liked me since… 5th year?" Remus shook his head. "4th year?"

"Keep going," Remus smirked.

"3rd year?" Sirius guessed. Remus nodded. "When in third year?"

"Remember when we were looking at the stars, and you told me you'd always be there to watch out for me?" Remus asked. Sirius nodded. "Well, talk about your hook, line, and sinkers," he shrugged. "Anyways, I told you I'd liked you longer."

Sirius just shook his head. "I won. I liked you since the moment we met on the Hogwarts Express. You looked so gentle and kind, nose buried in a book, with your hair falling gently over your eyes. Then you looked up and I actually saw your eyes. They're beautiful, like perfect amber stones. I fell in love with you in Second Year when we found out you were a werewolf. You started stuttering about how you would leave and talk to McGonagall about getting a new room, and an overwhelming need to protect you came over me. I wanted to hold you close, whisper in your ear how much I cared about you, and kiss away your tears."

Remus hugged Sirius close to him, burying his face in Sirius' neck. Then he pulled away and pushed Sirius' shoulder jokingly. "You just had to one-up me, didn't you? Who knew you could be so mushy?" he poked his tongue out teasingly.

Sirius put one hand to his heart and raised the other arm dramatically. "Remus, Remus, where for art thou, Remus?" They laughed for a few minutes, and then drifted off into silence again.

"What are we going to tell Prongs and Wormtail? And what about the rest of the school?" Remus asked.

"Don't worry about Prongs and Wormy. When I was staying with Prongs over Christmas Break I told him I was planning this and he was fine with it. He said he'd tell Wormtail over this break. Since its James, I'm pretty sure Wormtail will just go along with whatever he says. As for the rest of the school, that's entirely up to you. Everyone already knows about me being bisexual, so it depends if you're comfortable with going public with this or not."

Remus sat and thought about for a couple of minutes. Eventually, he looked up, winding his fingers through Sirius' with a smile. "Why the hell not? We're the Marauders, after all. Besides, maybe this will keep all those flirtatious girls away from you; they need to know you're mine now," Remus smirked.

Sirius grinned. "Who's getting possessive now?" he joked.

Everyone who'd left for break came back later that day. Sirius and Remus greeted their friend happily. Lily spotted their linked hands and came over to whisper a quick congratulations and an "I-told-you-so" in his ear. She'd known they'd end up together long before they'd figured it out themselves. Once the Marauders had finished saying hello to everyone again, they headed back up to the Gryffindor common room. Sirius and Remus were still holding hands. They got back to the common room and sat in their favorite seats by the window. Sirius and Remus curled up in the loveseat together.

Remus' mind went back to the night before when Sirius told him that his wish was Remus. He thought about the wish he had made way back in Fourth Year to not be a gay werewolf. Then again, he mused as Sirius leaned down to kiss him and whisper "I love you," in his ear, maybe being a gay werewolf wasn't such a bad thing after all.


End file.
